Feral Attraction
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU! Logan didn't expect to find a mate, then along came a mother and her band of seven children. Logurt!
1. Welcome to Genosha

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men **

**

* * *

**

**Feral Attraction**

Welcome to Genosha, home to the Mukus, what is a Muku you ask?

A Muku is an evolved form of your everyday animal, taking on the appearance of both human and animal, and you have arrived at a very important time, for it is the Mating Summer for the Mukus, and they are getting ready for their 61 day festival.

It is also where our story begins

*********

"Everyone keep up, Kitty pay attention! Jean please keep your sister from getting lost, Amanda, no you can't have that! Rogue, Wanda how many times do have to tell you no! Don't even _**think**_ about it Tabitha! And where is Kurt!?"

"Right here Mama"

"….oh"

The six girls snickered quietly, earning a glare from their mother.

"What are you all standing around for, an invitation?! Move it, check-in time starts in fifteen minutes and I want to get there before the rush!" The band of eight hurried alone to the inn where they were to be staying for the rest of the summer, they made it just in time and signed in.

"Why do I have to share a room with Kurt, Mom? He sheds!" Kitty whined as they headed up to their rooms.

"I do not!" Kurt countered

"Tell that to the shower drain"

"Vhat about you?"

"What about me?"

"You leave so much hair about after grooming, that ve can roll it all up and make a giant ball of yarn"

"I do not, you lyin fur ball!"

Raven or Mystique to many, including her children sighed, "What did I do?" she mumbled, "what did I do to deserve this?"

"Okay you two, that's enough" Jean said

"Ya, you're making a scene" Rouge said

"Not to mention you're giving Mom a headache" Wanda said

"And you know how cranky she gets when she gets a headache" Tabitha added

"I don't get cranky!"

"See!" Amanda chirped

"Do you bring her pills?" Kurt asked

"Right here" Jean said

"Ma's eyes twitching again"

"You should really get that looked at Mother"

"Rooms now!"

The seven children hurried alone to their rooms, not wanting to be in their mother's war place.

"And you better be ready for dinner!"

Alone in the hall Raven sighed, before heading to her room.

"Should have stopped at one"

**************

"Tell me again how you forced me to come here Chuck?"

"I didn't "force" you to do anything Logan, I merely suggested you come to and help me with my students"

Logan snorted, _"'Help with my students my ass'" _the wolf thought, Logan knew what the old Muku was doing by dragging him to the Festival, he knew all to well, and to be honest it was rather annoying.

"How much longer Professor?" Scott asked

"Not much longer we should be about there"

"Good because Remy starting to smell"

"I think your mistaken me for Lance Mon Amie"

"Watch it Cajun"

"Now boys, don't fight. Remember what you promise me"

"Yes Professor"

They arrived at the city before sunset, passbyers stopped and stared, watching, wondering, and whispering about the handsome young Mukus that came out the long and luxurious carriage, when Charles exited out with the help of Logan and placed in his wheelchair, those same passbyers came to greet the older Mukus

"Charles wonderful to see you again"

"Are these your boys?"

"So this is what you've been doing for a year"

Charles politely answered questions, while his students and Logan unpacked their bags. Logan grabbed his bag and headed to the Inn they were staying in.

"Logan!"

"Let him go Scott, you know how he is, doesn't like big crowds and all" Remy said.

**********

"Kitty! Jeez how long does it take you to get ready for dinner?!" Tabitha pounded on the door, to which her sister ignored. Downstairs the rest of the two Mukus' family waited, well Kurt and his sisters waited, Raven was going through the things to prepare for the Mating Festival. At that thought she looked at her children.

All of them were of age, through Kurt was a year younger but that was fine, she was worried still though. She wasn't worried about them finding a mate, no it was what kind of mate they would find, mostly Kurt and Amanda.

The Mating Festival was an important event for the Mukus but it was also the most dangerous especially for the Subs. During the Mating Festival, Mukus reverted to their primal nature going by instincts, and most Mukus could be very….. aggressive.

"Finally!" Kitty huffed when her two sisters came down, her tail twitching with agitation.

"Alright lets go" Raven said, the children followed in a line.

Kurt was first after his mother; he was the youngest of sixteen and looked the most like his mother, his whole body was blue like his mother, unlike his mother though was that his whole body was covered in soft, silk fur, three fingers on both hands and two toes on his feet, pointed ears, a long prehensile tail, a sleek figure almost feminine, which he hated being pointed at him, he also had golden eyes, he was a cat Muku.

Behind him was Kitty, she was eighteen she was a snow leopard Muku, chocolate brown hair and big brown doe eyes, she had a long white spotted fluffy tail and preached on top of her head were white spotted snow leopard ears.

After her was Amanda, Amanda was eighteen as well but two months older with long brown hair and dark eyes, she was a bunny Muku with long whit bunny ears and a white fluffy tail.

Tabitha came up next, blonde hair and blue eyes she was eighteen four months older then her younger siblings, she was a fox Muku with a long blonde fox tail and pointed ears.

Wanda followed; she had short black hair with red at the bottom and dark grey eyes. She was a black cat Muku with a long dark red striped fluffy tail and pointed ears.

Finally Jean was the oldest of nineteen, she was a phoenix Muku. She was curviest of her sisters, and tallest, she had long fiery red hair and green eyes. She had no animal features…. at least not on the outside, except for her pointed ears.

"Alright we here, please behave" Raven looked pointedly at Tabitha and Kurt, who just blinked innocently.

"Vhat ever do you mean Mama?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, why are you lookin at us, we're angels"

Their sisters snorted at that "I mean it, pull a stunt like you did at the restaurant three days ago and you'll find yourself with a sore ass and locked up in your room for the rest of the Festival, understand, and that goes for all of you as well." Kurt and Tabitha weren't the only pranksters in the family

"Ye Ma'am" The girls and Kurt chorused as they entered the restaurant.

The restaurant was packed as expected, lucky Raven made reservations earlier before and they were seated right away.

"Don't they anything that's not swimming in gravy?" Rogue whined

"I thought you liked gravy?" Jean said

"Yea but not on duck"

*************

Charles was pushing it, he really was. The older Muku knew he hated crowded places.

"It's only for a little while"

Logan was startled out of his thoughts by the one in question, he glared at the Muku already use to the others strange talent of knowing what he was thinking. A waiter arrived, took their orders and left. After ten minutes Logan started getting restless and got bored of watching Scott and Lance bicker looked around for something else to watch.

He past several tables, many of their occupants eyeing his table with hungry eyes others had their focused on another table. Curious and having nothing else to do til the found came followed their gaze, his eyes landed on a table of a group of girls.

The blue skinned Muku he figured was the mother with the way she acted, he moved over to the red-head to her left. She was defiantly a looker, and Logan felt the attraction, but he learned long ago that red-heads were nothing but trouble, the rest of the girls also held to interest to him. Then his eyes landed on the one who sat between the blonde and the mother.

His eyes widen, the blue Muku was….well enchanting was the only word to describe him, and Logan was sure he was male. The Muku had alien beauty about him and those eyes!

Golden eyes, large and innocent

Logan wanted to defile that innocence

"_Mine!"_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Do not own X-men at all, they belong to Marvel who belongs to Disney who belongs to Mickey who belongs to Minnie.**

**Warnings: Come on people its Logurt and rated M if that doesn't clue you in then I don't know what will**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Feral Attraction**

The next night, Kurt and his sisters ready themselves for the First Festival, the First Festival was a weeklong party where Mukus could go meet and find the one they wanted to court, or in a Sub's case be courted.

"Kurt"

Kurt looked away from the mirror to look at his sister, and couldn't help to think how pretty she looked in her blue robes, around her waist was a white sash indicating that she was available and a virgin, in the middle of the sash was a dark colored stripe, telling that she was a Dom.

"You look so pretty Kitty"

Kitty blushed at the comment, but smiled none the less "And what about you?" she then said. Kurt blinked and tilted his head cutely.

"What do you mean?" he asked

Kurt was wearing a white robe with red flowers on it, he also wore a white sash –all of them wore a white sash-, but instead of a dark colored stripe his was a light color, telling that he was a Sub.

"You look so cute!" Kitty squealed, Kurt grinned in embarrassment, his tail twitching.

"Are you two done yet?" came their mother's voice on the other side of the door.

"In a minute!" Kitty replayed, putting on her shoes.

*********

"I'm surprised you came so willing Logan, is there a reason?"

Logan avoided the knowing gaze and instead focused on finding the blue furred Sub he saw in the restaurant last night.

"_Shit, to many Mukus, can't see a damn thing!"_

Dark blue eyes scanned the crowds, ignoring the heated and desired looks that were focused on him ,he let out a deep growl when he still didn't see the one he wanted.

"Logan the Festival about to start" Charles said "we need to hurry and met up with the others"

Logan sighed and followed, although a little impatient he wasn't totally bothered. After all he had a week.

**********

The Festival was so ….colorful, Rouge suppose as she looked around not at all bothered at how close her sister Wanda was next to her, they both disliked crowds. She even hissed at a few males and females that came to close to them.

"Now, now that's no way for a lady to act" said purred an deep voice

Rogue rolled her eyes and whirled around "And just who are you to—"

"Remy Lebou at your service Cherie"

Rogue blinked, trying to figure out what she was going to say but her mind couldn't get past the words

Him, hot, and oh my god!

"Rogue?"

"Cherie?"

************

"Professor, wonderful to see you again"

"I'm glad you could make it Peter"

Logan tuned the two out, though he did gave the tall Muku a soft hello, he instead focus on the crowd hoping to see the blue Muku.

"Where did the Cajun run off to? I hope he not flirting, he'll get caught by the guards again"

"Remy can take care of himself Summers, besides I think he learnt his lesson from last time"

Fireworks shot in the air, the crowd looked up and cheered, the First Festival had begun.

*********

Kurt was extremely nervous, all these Dominate Mukus surrounding him weren't making him feel any better and asking so many question, he couldn't even answer them. A hand grabbed hold of him when he made an attempt to leave the group.

"Um excuse me"

Where were his sisters and Mother?

"C-could you please let go of my arm"

"Come on, I just wanna talk"

"Sorry, but I have to leave"

"But what if I don't want you to leave?"

"Then I'll make you"

The voice was deep and the growl sent a shiver down his spin, but not with fear.

"Shit its Wolverine!"

"I'm out of here!"

Kurt watched amazed as the group ran away, sighing in relief Kurt turned to his savior

"Thank you"

*************

Logan was surprised that he found the Muku so quickly considering how many Subs he had to dodge, though he wasn't surprised to find a large crowd of Doms surrounding the other. A possessive growl escaped him when one of the males grabbed hold of the blue Sub, he made his way through the sea of bodies until he came the two.

"Sorry but I have to leave"

"But what if I don't want you to leave?"

"Then I'll make" Logan growled

The Dom looked at him, ready to tell the other off, then stopped and pale.

"Shit its Wolverine!"

"I'm out of here!"

Logan watched the Doms leave with a satisfied smirk before looking back at the Sub, his throat went dry. The boy was even more gorgeous up close!

"Thank you" the Sub said with a small smile.

Logan's mind went blank, he mouth open the closed.

What the hell was wrong with him?! Speak damn it!

"Are alright?"

"I uh—"

"Kurt!"

A bunny Muku appeared as though from nowhere and latched into the blue Muku's arm

"There you are, Mom having a fit, come on"

"But—"

Logan watched them leave

"_What the hell just happen?" _

* * *

**Poor Logan..what you thought it'd be that easy? What were you thinking?**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

**Warnings: MaleXMale, lemons in later chapters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"I should whip every last one of your asses!"

The seven children cringed but said nothing, unless they wanted their mother to make good of her threat.

"I asked you to stay close, to stay near me, I even said please! And what do you do?"

Tabitha opened her mother to answer, but closed it with a snap when Wanda jabbed her elbow in her side.

"You run off to only god knows where! What would have happen if you had gotten hurt or captured by one of those perverted Mukus! Do you want me to go to jail! It would be my second—"

"Third"

"Third offence if I had to kill someone again!"

After five more minutes of ranting and raving, Raven sent her children to their rooms, while to a room. She knew that her children were to excited to actual to as they were told, but as long as they were in a room, she didn't care.

"_That's the last time I make a bet with my mate, besides I'm sure that bastard cheated somehow!"_

* * *

He didn't see the blue Muku for the rest of the night, much to his disappointment, and that resulted in him being extremely grumpy when he arrived at the Inn early that morning, snarling at Peter who greeted him, when he entered the room they were sharing. Peter was a bear Muku and a former student of Charles.

"Not a good night?" Peter asked, not at all bothered by the other, already used to the other's aggressions and moods.

"You could say that" the wolf growled as he flopped onto the bed.

"What happen?" Peter asked, as he undressed, "did you get onto another fight again?"

Logan rolled onto his back and scratched his stomach "No" he said "what?" he then added when Peter just stared at him in disbelief.

"You not getting in a fight during the Mating Festival is unheard of my friend" Peter said then finished dressing.

Logan scowled at him, before sighing "I kind of met someone" he then mumbled, but Peter heard him and looked at him in surprise and excitement.

"Coagulations! Male or female?"

"Male"

"Type"

"Smelt like a cat"

"They say opposite attract, what's his name?"

"Don't know"

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said"

Peter tilted his head to the said before sitting on his bed across from Logan's "Maybe you should start from the beginning because I'm confused"

Logan's long bushy tail twitched before he sat up crossed-legged "I first saw him at the restaurant the night we got here, and decided he was mine, and made plans to court him"

Peter nodded, and waited for the other to continue

"The night of the first festival, I looked and found him surrounded by some pushy Doms, I scared them off and then I saw him and choked"

Peter raised a brow

"You…choked? You? Wolverine?"

Logan stood up "Yes me! I was right there, in front of him and I couldn't even remember my own damn name!"

Peter wasn't sure if wanted to laugh or comfort his friend, both choices he knew would probably end getting hit, so he opt for just sitting there watching his friend curse his own stupidity. Peter then grinned as the conversation finally processed.

Logan, lone wolf Logan had found a potential mate.

* * *

"So tell us Kurt, who was that sexy Muku I saw you with when I came to drag you away"

Kurt stared blankly at his sisters who looked at him in anticipation, then it clicked.

"Oh him!"

"Yea him, so who was he?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, he just helped me when some of the Mukus were getting a little pushy"

Amanda and Kitty squealed

"How romantic" Kitty squealed "it's just like in my romance novels"

Rogue rolled her eyes before turning back to her brother "You said that some of the Mukus were getting pushy, did any of them hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head "No, Wolverine came before anything bad could happen"

"Wolverine?"

"That's the name some of the Mukus called him"

"Wolverine? That sounds kind of sexy" Tabitha giggled

"What's wrong Jean?"

Jean had frowned when she had heard the name Wolverine, it sounded familiar but from where she didn't know, maybe she'll ask mother later.

"It's nothing, how about you guys, did you find anyone of interest?"

Wanda smirked as she glanced at Rogue who had a small blush on her cheek,

"Rogue here, met a very handsome fox Muku"

"Not another word" Rogue growled her tail twitching with irritation

"I think Rogue likes him too, if the way her tail was wagging says anything"

Rogue glared at Wanda, ignoring the others curious stares and questions

"And what about you? Should I tell them about your admirer?" Wanda's ears reared back and her eyes narrowed.

"What admirer?" Tabitha asked, very interested.

"His name is Todd, everyone calls him Toad because well he's a Toad"

Jean, Tabitha, Amanda, Kitty and Kurt looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Oh shut up!" she threw a pillow at the closets person, which was Tabitha, who growled playfully and threw the pillow back and soon a pillow fight erupted.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: I feel so bad for taking so long, not to mention Logan is mad at me for having Sabretooth and Kurt togethar, so now I'm in hiding!**

**So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Feral Attraction **

The second night came quickly, and Logan was eager to find the blue cat from last night. So once the bell the singled the start of the second night came Logan disappeared into the crowd, his sense on high alert. Ignoring and/or scaring away any Mukus who tried to approach him, he finally found the one he desired sitting outside a café, with one of the girls he saw that night at the restaurant.

He stopped and watched them, the girl would glare at any who approached them, Logan noted that the girl fit the description of the one Remy described this morning at breakfast. With a grin, Logan turned on his heel and went to find the fox Cajun.

It didn't take him long to find the other, and he was surprised at how quick the other ran off when he mention the girl, quickly he followed and arrived just in time to see Remy drag the reluctant girl off , with a smirk he made his way over and stood behind the now vacant chair, across from the furred feline.

"Can I sit here?" he asked

The other looked blankly at him, before they shined with recognition and he nodded.

* * *

Kurt was surprised and slightly suspicious when the wolf from last night appeared just as his sister was dragged off by the fox, even as he allowed the other to sit.

"I never did get your name, mine's Logan, what's yours?"

"Kurt, thanks for saving me last night"

"Don't mention it, though I don't blame them, you are a looker" Logan purred.

Kurt's fur darken with blush at the comment

"So is this your first at the Festival?" Logan continued on

Kurt nodded still blushing, "And you? Is this your first time?"

"No, lost count how many times I've been here"

"And you haven't found a mate yet?" Kurt asked in disbelief embarrassment forgotten, causing Logan to raise a brow.

"That's surprising?" he asked

Kurt blushed again "W-ell, I mean it's just, your good looking and all" the younger stuttered slightly.

"Well good looks don't make-up for personality Elf"

"_Elf?"_ Kurt tilted his head, at the word but said nothing

"So you're saying you have a lousy personality"

"No, just that I don't get along with a lot of people"

Kurt giggled, and Logan was doing a happy dance in his head.

They left the café and headed over to one of the park where the talked and joked about until early morning.

"Thanks for walking me back"

"No problem" Logan then seem to hesitant what he wanted to say next, Kurt wait patiently for him to speak.

"Do you want to met again, just you know, to talk?"

Kurt smiled at him and nodded "Sure! The same café?"

"That'll be prefect"

They parted, both eagerly awaiting night fall.

* * *

Charles was not surprised when Logan came back so late, it was a normal thing for all of his students, no what surprised him was the happy and pleased scent the other gave off, apparently something good had happen, he wondered what could it be but knew better to approach the other, he liked his head where it was.

Perhaps he should talk to Peter

* * *

The First Night went by quickly and the Second Night was well on the way, Logan and Kurt spent the entire time together, going to dinner, entertainment theaters. They always ended up in the park at the same bench, where they sat and talked, looked up at the night sky or just watched other Mukus walk by, after all that Logan would escort Kurt back to the inn.

This sort of activity gained the attentions of both families, even if they were occupied.

"Okay spill"

Kurt eep'ed and jumped clenching his chest

"Jeez Wanda, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Wanda raised a brow, "Maybe" she said before dragging her baby brother into her's and Rogue's room where the rest of the siblings were waiting, each with that glint that Kurt knew all to well.

"Sit" Wanda ordered pointing to the chair in the middle of the room, Kurt sat and waited.

"You've been going out all night" Jean said, it amazed Kurt how much his elder sister looked like Mama when she was so serious.

Kurt nodded

"So I'm assuming you've found someone of interest"

Kurt nodded

"So who is it? We've all told you who we're seeing, and planning on letting court or be court"

Kurt winced, yea that was a rule. To tell if you've found someone of interest, it was a rule he forgot.

"I've been meaning to tell you honest, its just that I either forgot or was to tired and slept all day" Kurt give them his best little brother puppy-eyed look, the same look he used when he wanted the last dessert at the dinner table at home.

"We're not mad, we're just worried" Amanda said caving in first.

"You haven't talk to us since the first night, and was being to think some Dom was hurting you" Kitty explained "mom, was getting really worried too"

Kurt sighed, his pointed ears dropping a little as did his tail. "M'sorry" he said.

Rouge ruffled his hair, "It's okay bro, like Amanda said, we were just worried, so tell us about this guy. Or is it a girl?"

Kurt smiled, his heart flutter as he told his sisters about Logan, the Wolverine.

* * *

Meanwhile some blocks away Logan was also getting grilled only not only was he surrounded by Lance, Remy, Scott , Peter and Charles. He was also surrounded by Magneto and his students.

Magneto was an old friend of Charles, he was a snake Muku. Grey hair and blue snake eyes, he had sliver scales that decorated his chest, shoulders, arms legs and back.

His students consisted of his son Perito, who was a cheetah Muku, short silver hair with cheetah ears and a long spotted tail. He was a chatty and cocky boy, who got on the wolf's nerves.

Next a boy that was called the blob, but his real name was Fred. He was a large heavy set boy, he was bear Muku like Peter with the same brown bear ears and tail.

The next student was Todd, or Toad, and he was well a Toad, he ate like a Toad, hopped like a Toad, even smelled like a Toad. Logan enjoyed scaring the crap out of the boy, just to here that girly scream.

"Come Wolvie" Perito taunted "tell us more about this cat Muku"

Logan snarled at him, causing the other to step back.

"Look you'll see him after the Second Festival, got it?" he snarled.

"Aww but mon ami, Remy told you about his Amor, so it's only fair that you tell us yours"

"I don't gotta tell you anything bub, now move before you lose your head"

"Now Logan, we are only curious" the owl Muku said, Logan glanced at Charles.

"But if you wish to wait then, we'll respect you wishes " Charles continued

"Joy" Logan mumbled before shoving Scott out the way.

"Hey!" the wolf Muku said, glaring at the other wolf from behind his shades, he got a slam of the door as a responses.

Scott sighed "I don't know why we bothered" he said, both Charles and Magneto chuckled.

"We told you it wouldn't be easy" the snake Muku said with a smile.

"What's the big deal?" Perito asked "I don't get it, why won't he tell us?"

"Considering that you haven't found someone of interest, I can see why?" Magneto said

"He doesn't want to get any hopes up" Charles explained "because the one he's interest in, can deny him the right to court"

"Oh"

Upstairs Logan laid in his bed, his eyes looking at the courting flower with doubt.

* * *

**You'll get a more detailed date next time promise!**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Warnings: I do not own**

**A/N: The next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Feral Attraction **

"Auntie Ororo!"

Ororo laughed as she was nearly knocked down, her arms holding whatever child she could.

"It's good to see you all too" she chuckled, when the children released at their mother's command.

"Evan, come say hello" Ororo said, looking over her shoulder at her nephew.

"Is it safe wahahah!"

Raven rolled her eyes before turning her away from the giggling pile to her older sister.

"You're late" she said with a teasing grin.

"A Queen is never late, everyone else is just early Ororo said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, your King boyfriend"

"Mate darling, and I'm glad I convinced him to stay home"

"Yes, me too, I don't any of us want to have a repeat of last winter"

Ororo gave an amused grin, their family was known in their homeland to very protective of each other and many chosen mates have gone though what has been nick-named the Court of Hell. Her mate T'Challa, was one of the few who passed, and her sister Raven took great pride in teasing the male who captured her sister's heart.

"Speaking of which T'Challa sends his regards, and regrets for not being able to attain"

Raven snorted at that but said nothing "Oi brats, let go of your cousin and take him to a room, me and your Aunt need to talk alone"

The children rushed up stairs, leaving the adults alone.

* * *

On the Third Night, Logan waited at the usual spot for Kurt, next week would be the Fourth Night, after that the Fifth Night.

The Fifth Night was the most important Night, the Courting Weeks aside, it was the Night that every potential mate needed to give the one they want to court, the Courting flower.

That worried the wolf, what if Kurt just wanted to be friends, it wasn't uncommon for many to have more than one potential mate.

Kurt probably found someone else, and only thought of the other as a friend, that or he found out about his reputation.

"Sorry I'm late, my Mother was prepping me again" Kurt said as he arrived.

"Again? What is she a Drill Sergeant?" Logan said, as they walked inside the café to find a seat, Kurt giggled.

"She just worries, apparently it's a family trait"

They found a seat, and the waiter appeared, he smiled at Kurt much to Logan's annoyance, before taking their order.

The two chatted, looking about at other customers, until their orders arrived.

"Excuse me," Kurt said, "I didn't order this"

"It's on the house" the waiter said with a wink, Kurt blushed and Logan growled, it was the only thing he could do, Kurt was free game until the Courting Weeks.

"That was nice of him" Kurt said, taking a bite out of the free desert.

"Yeah nice" Logan growled, picking at his food.

"Wanna try?" Kurt asked.

Logan eyed the cake, he wasn't much of a sweets person, he then looked at Kurt's hopeful face.

"Sure" he sighed.

* * *

When Kurt returned to the inn, he was greeted with his sisters, Mother, cousin and Auntie in the lobby, Jean was wrapping up Evan's hand, while his mother and Auntie scolded him, well his Auntie scolded him, while his mother was congratulating him and asking to retell his story.

Apparently a Dom had gotten too pushy and Evans had punched him.

Sounded like love to him.

"But Auntie, he was being so cocky and had the nerve to grope me!"

"I don't care—wait repeat that"

"He groped"

"What? That little mongrel! Touching my baby like that, just wait till I see him again, his ass is mine!" the beautiful lioness roared, her tail and lion ears standing on end.

And people say his aunt and mother were nothing alike.

* * *

"You deserved it"

Pietro humped as he held the pack of ice to his eyes, his good one glaring at the snickering Fred and Lance.

"What the hell happen to him?" Logan asked when he entered the room, why the brats were in his room was a mystery to him, but as long as they didn't bother him, he didn't care.

"Pietro got a little cocky and was punched by a Sub"

"You're father has taught you well" Logan said dryly as he started taking off his clothes.

"Aw man do you have to do that here!" Lance yelped covering his eyes

Logan paused, in unbutton his pants.

"You're asking me, to stop changing while in my room?"

"Um well"

Logan shook his head then finishing unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down, smirking when the three hurried out.

A few hours later, Logan was awoken from his sleep with shouting from down the hall in Magneto's room. He rolled over and covered his face with his pillow to block out the noise, unfortunately it seems to make the noise louder. With a growl he rolled out of bed, grumbling he yanked open the door and stomped down the hall. He came to Magneto's door, he yanked it open.

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep!"

Silence.

"Logan?"

Logan blinked

"Kurt?"

* * *

**This should be fun**

**Review Please!**


End file.
